


Roman Holiday

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, and failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonfic of Halsey's 'Roman Holiday'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely day!

Do you remember the taste of my lips that night  
I stole a bit of my mother's perfume  
“That’s it,” You stood up off of the couch that you and Bucky were currently lying on, “we’re going to do something fun.  
“What did you have in mind doll?”  
Cause I remember when my father put his fist through  
The wall that separated the dining room  
“I know that it’s a bit selfish, but you need a break. You really do.”  
“Do you really think so?” Bucky asked, his eyes critical. You knew that he wanted to believe you, that he deserved something nice for once in his life, but he just couldn’t believe that he did.   
“Buck, you deserve the world.” You leaned in, your arms enveloping him into a tight hug, “and since I can’t get you that, I’ll settle for the next best thing.”  
And I remember the fear in your eyes  
The very first time we snuck into the city pool  
“Are you sure about this doll?” There the two of you were, creeping through the dark hallways of Stark Tower. Both of you were clutching a bag of your own clothes as you walked further from your rooms. The two of you moved in sync, reaching out your free hands to each other before clasping them together tightly.  
“Hell yeah!” You whispered back, attempting to calm his conflicted thoughts, “you need a break more than anyone I know.” You took a side glance and noticed his frown, so you decided to reassure him with a squeeze of your hand over his.  
Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath  
Didn't know where we were running to  
The elevator dinged while the doors slid open to reveal the dimly lit lobby. “Hey Friday?” You looked up to one of the many cameras in the room, knowing that the AI was listening. “Can you tell Steve where we’ve gone when he wakes up this morning?”  
“And where would that be, miss?”  
You tugged on Bucky’s hand, leading him towards the double doors excitedly. Before you stepped out into the night you turned your head back into the building and replied, “everywhere.”  
But don't look back  
You clicked the car keys in your hand, the headlights of your car lighting up as you did so. You met Bucky’s gaze as the two of you opened the doors of the vehicle, smiling at each other. His eyes were doing that thing that you loved, making the little crinkles around the corners of his eyes.  
You both slid into your respective seats in the car before you turned the key in the ignition. “You ready?”  
As he watched your determined face looking behind the car as you backed out of the parking space, a wide grin spread across your face, he thought you had never looked more beautiful. “Let’s do this.”  
We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
Soft oranges and pinks spanned the sky as you drove further down the highway, the sun barely rising on the horizon. “So,” Bucky said, looking away from the clouds, “What places do you have in mind?”  
Taking your eyes off of the road, you turned to look at his smirking face. “I think the real question is, what do I not have in mind.” You returned your focus to the road and turned on the left blinker, planning to head off of the upcoming exit. “You know what Buck? You’re going to see everywhere.”  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
After days of sleeping in the cramped car and eating in roadside diners, you finally made it. The pair of you had to take a moment after stepping out of the car, taking in the beauty of your surroundings. Vibrant reds and oranges lit up the landscape like a fire, contrasting beautifully with the bright blue sky. “You mentioned that you’d never seen the Grand Canyon, right?”  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
Bucky sighed, his warm breath hitting your nose as the two of you laid in the back seat, limbs tangled together. “Steve and Tony are majorly pissed, you know that right?” He propped himself up on one arm, looking down at you before turning his attention to the small device in his other hand. He frowned at his battered flip phone, mulling over his recent conversation- heated, I might add- with Steve.   
“They have a right to be pissed, but so do we you know,” Your hand reached up to caress his face, your soft fingers contrasting beautifully with the slight stubble on his chin. “They were keeping you cooped up in the tower like a prisoner. You deserved a break, from all of that.”  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday  
“Room for two, please.” Your hands dug through your bag in search of your wallet. After a minute of searching, your fingers closed around the familiar rectangular object.  
“One bed, or two?” The woman looked up from the computer lazily, her eyes flickering between Bucky and yourself. He unconsciously inched closer to you until your hand met his. You tilted your head up to look at your friend questioningly.  
“One, please.” The grin on his lips didn’t cease after he responded to the woman, much to your delight. He only continued to bring you closer, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.   
Could you imagine the taste of your lips  
If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's  
Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs  
If you lied between my hips in the backseat  
Sure, you had had your suspicions in the days prior to when you checked into the hotel, but you brushed them off fearing that you were making them up. After all, you had been feeling as though your relationship was evolving into something more for a while, but you didn’t quite know what it was going to end up being. That night was the night that you two crossed the line between friends into something more.   
I imagine the tears in your eyes  
The very first night I'll sleep without you  
And when it happens I'll be miles away  
And a few months late  
Didn't know where I was running to  
But I won't look back  
They called him back in the next day, ordering him to turn in for an upcoming mission. He was to arrive at the tower the next day.  
“I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Both his hands rested on your shoulders reassuringly, the two weights weighing comfortably on top of your shoulderblades. “I’ll go alone, get it done, and come back as soon as I can.”  
You promised yourself that you wouldn’t cry; you would miss him, but you wouldn’t let it get to you. Everyone had their jobs in the world, and this was his. You just had to deal with it.  
“Well, I’ll be here. Waiting for you.” You sent him a soft smile as you looked through your lashes at him. He gently smiled back down at you, and that was when you knew that he would do anything to come back to you. The love in his eyes was something not to be trifled with; no one would get in his way to come back to you.  
We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
You watched the sky turn into its beautiful shades of pastel pink and orange, recalling the first day that you two spent on the road together. Oh, how you missed him. It had been a week since he had left you in that hotel in the outskirts of Arizona, and you had been loathing every minute of it. You wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms, but you didn’t know how long it would be until he came back for you.  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
As you finished lacing up your hiking boots you went over your decision in your head. Earlier that day you had promised yourself that you wouldn’t wallow in your sadness for another minute, and you were going to keep that promise.  
That day you were heading out for a hike in one of the canyons nearby, looking forward to the beauty of the scenery. Yet, each time you saw another stunning scene in front of you as you walked, you couldn’t help but be reminded of the one beautiful thing you really wanted to see. Him.  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday  
By the time two weeks had passed, Bucky was longing to get back to you. He had been loathing every second of his recon mission, though he insisted to Steve that he was fine. All he wanted to do was go back to you, his worry for your wellbeing eating him up from the inside out. He knew that he couldn’t voice his concerns to anyone else on the mission, because let’s face it- who would actually care about his problems? However, that fact didn’t lessen the ache in his chest every time he recalled your face.  
Feet first, don't fall  
We'll be running again  
Keep close, stand tall  
Three weeks had passed since Bucky had left but you continued to keep up your morale. Each day you had been venturing further and further into the nearby canyons, interacting with the friendly wildlife and avoiding the rest. You loved waking up every morning knowing that you had another day’s worth of adventure ahead of you, but you couldn’t help but acknowledge how much happier you’d be if there was a certain brunette there to experience it with you.  
We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
As Bucky grabbed his bags off of the luggage chute his body nearly shook with anticipation. He had been missing you so much when he’d been gone, and after a month he was finally going to see you again. As soon as his mission was complete he nearly ran all the way to the nearest airport, ready to fly out to see you again.  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
You muched on your granola bar before chipping an edge off to give to one of the curious squirrels sitting next to you. You had been sitting on one of the giant orange boulders in the canyon after having spent the day exploring the caves and crevices of the area. You smiled as the eager animal ate up your offering, glad to know that you had made a little friend.  
The ache of longing for Bucky that you once had been experiencing had now turned into a dull pain, though it was still pain nonetheless. You were learning to live with the fact that he wasn’t always going to be in your life, and you weren’t sure if you liked this development.  
After taking the last bite of your snack you crumpled up the wrapper and shoved it in your back pocket. It was going to take quite a while to get back to the hotel, and you were eager to fall into the cotton sheets of your room’s bed.  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
Bucky knocked on the hotel room’s door, waiting for you to answer. Except, you didn’t. At first he tried to be patient, but he always ended up tapping his foot or checking his watch. After a few minutes of waiting he started to get worried, deciding that he would get in his own way.   
He fished his hand around in his bag for a moment until he found a paper clip, molding it into the proper lock-picking shape. He then carefully stuck it into the lock, moving it around gently with the hopes of unlocking the door. What he would do if he opened the door and you were nowhere to be found? He didn’t know yet.  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday  
“Bucky?” As you arrived back at your room, the only thing on your mind was sleep. However, as soon as you saw the familiar figure standing outside the door, all bets were off. “Is that you?”  
His head whipped around at a speed that shouldn’t have been possible, revealing a glum face turning into a large grin. He called your name, and the next thing you knew you were running into his open arms, inhaling his familiar scent. Finally, as you tilted your head up and let your lips meet his, you knew you were going to be okay.


End file.
